


Babysitting

by QwerkyQwerty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Child Naruto - Freeform, Dumbledore speaks Japanese, Gen, Hermione is Stressed, Hogwarts is not prepared for Naruto, I don't know what I'm doing, Its Gen but there might be a sprinkle of Ron/Hermione, Naruto in Hogwarts, Naruto learns a new language, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Summoning, Twin Mischief, like really really slow update, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwerkyQwerty/pseuds/QwerkyQwerty
Summary: Before graduating the academy, Naruto had a few adventures on his own. Fred and George just wanted to get past the age barrier on the goblet. Accidentally summoning Naruto to Hogwarts was a surprise to everyone, what happens later is even more shocking. (cross-posted on Fan Fiction)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. A Whole New World

**Chapter One:**

A small figure body-flickered from rooftop to rooftop, his feet slipping against the slick tiles. Shouts echoed in the distance, following him and getting closer. Rain pounded against his small frame as he frantically ran. Thunder roared, seeming to join in with the angry voices. The young boy glanced back fearfully; it was only the villagers right now, but if a shinobi decided to take part in this annual ritual- he would be screwed. Naruto didn’t know why the village hated him. And he didn’t know why the villagers would chase him down and beat him every year on the same day. All he knew was that no one stopped it- and that hurt more than the beatings. 

Naruto ran to the side of the building, stepping onto the ledge he jumped to the next, only to be yanked backward and thrown to the ground. He cried out as his skin tore against the tiling. Sitting himself up, Naruto squinted at the tall shadow before him. It was a man with dark clothing and an animal, porcelain mask. The silence was thick between them, until Naruto broke the spell.

“What do you want from me?” he asked, his voice cracking from the emotion of unshed tears. Lightning flashed and highlighted the man’s body, his mask coming alive. The man snarled from beneath his mask and with one hand grabbed Naruto by the hair, lifting him. Naruto cried out and tried to hit the ANBU, “Leave me alone!” he yelled.

Naruto knew what was going to happen- this man would beat him until he was one with the rooftop. Everyone living in this building will probably move out, as they wouldn’t want a Naruto roof. He would be left for dead, no hospital would take him in- they never do this day. _Always this one day_ , Naruto thought bitterly, _I hate it._

By now the bloodlusting villagers were extremely close, only two buildings away. The darkly dressed man walked towards the edge of the roof facing the walkway, Naruto kicked and struggled as he did. The ANBU ninja brought Naruto close to his face and met the child's bright angry eyes.

“This is for my sister you demon,” he growled at him. 

“But I didn’t do anything to your sister!” Naruto cried and kicked his feet, “I don’t even know who she is! I don’t even know you!” The man hung Naruto over the edge of the building, Naruto glanced down at the dirt road and back at the ANBU with panicked eyes. 

“Happy Birthday Naruto,” the ANBU spat before letting go of the child's sweaty blonde locks.

  
  


“Today we will be covering something new and- in my opinion- fantastically fascinating!” Professor Flitwick grinned enthusiastically at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and the mix of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. George leaned towards his brother, 

“Fascinating means good, yes?” He said with an amused tone. 

Fred turned to him with a mischievous glint in his eye, “Yes, but fantastically fascinating means better.” 

George nodded his head, “Of course, of course- how could I forget.” The brothers smiled at each other, thinking of all the possibilities this “fantastically fascinating” new thing could be.

“If you two are done, I would like to continue now,” Flitwick raised a brow at the mischievous brothers at the back of the class, who grinned back with no shame. “Now,” Professor Flitwick started- taking tedious steps down his book staircase, “this is a very risky spell, children, so please pay close attention.” Fred nudged his twin and wagged an eyebrow, the two chuckled earning a glare from some of the “stuck-ups” around them. 

“Risky, he said,” Fred spoke nonchalant like- brown eyes alight with mischief. 

“Risky means fun, Fred,” George said, with an equal amount of mischief. 

“That it does, my brother, that it does,” Fred responded and they both turned to the professor, barely containing their excitement.

“We will be doing a summoning spell,” Flitwick spoke as he walked in the middle of the room, “This spell will allow you to summon any magical creature- with summoning access mind you- and strike up a contract with said animal to be used for future purposes. Those purposes...” The professor's voice was tuned out by the two boys. The twins eyes widened, if they could find the right creature, they could do so much more fun things. 

“Just imagine,” George whispered, “a little animal capable of reaching the best and most hidden spots-” 

Fred leaned closer to his twin, “to set up the most wondrous pranks,” he finished. With a very smug attitude, the two brothers leaned back in their chairs and rested their feet on the table in front of them, hands behind their heads. 

Lee Jordan turned from his seat in front of the twins and eyed them, “you two always know how to turn a spell into mayhem,” then with a grin, he continued, “can’t wait to see it!” The twins chuckled at their friend. 

“Now then, I want you all to practice the hand motion for the spell, remember what I told you about the loopedy part- most don’t get it right the first few times,” Flitwick's voice traveled to the back and the three boys eyes widened, shooting towards the professor in the aisle. Two hands shot into the air gaining the professor’s attention. With a sigh, he looked at the twins, “yes boys?” he asked.

“Well,” Fred started, taking his feet off the desk and standing up. 

“It would seem,” George continued mimicking his brother's stance. Lee laughed shamelessly, his hair bouncing as he did so. 

“Yes yes, go on,” Flitwick waved his hands at the boys, his robes fluttering in response. 

“That we may,” Fred placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and a hand on his chest.

“Only may,” George raised a hand in mock defense, orange brows raised. 

“Have not heard some,” Fred was holding back a grin. 

“Only some!” George flamboyantly threw out his other hand. 

“Of what you said,” they finished together, smiling innocently.

Flitwick coughed out a laugh and rubbed his face with a sigh, after six years of having the two troublemakers as students, he was used to these kinds of dramatic displays. 

“I said that, I will hand out a list at the end of class of animals you can choose from- though there is a book of more animals, but a lot are dangerous and it is in the restricted section of the library- for homework you are to choose an animal and write a four-paragraph essay on the reason behind choosing it,” Flitwick said walking back towards his pedestal. “Each animal has its own materials needed for summoning, I will pass those out tomorrow, but the materials are listed with the animals. Right now though, you will be practicing the wand movements for the spell. Ask one of the other students to show you the motions.” Flitwick said and started to mess with some of the many books around him, showing that he was done conversing.

The twins sat down and put their heads together, simultaneously motioning for Lee to join them. Grinning, Lee jumped out of his seat and granny-ran over to the twins. “So,” Lee started, enthusiasm clear in his voice, “will this be apart of the plan?” 

Fred nodded, “So far we haven’t been able to beat that stupid age barrier on the goblet,” he sighed, annoyed that they were being bested. 

“What we need to do is find the best magical creature to get past the restrictions,” George said looking at Fred and Lee Jordan. 

“Do you think an old creature would work?” Lee asked. The twins looked at each other and then back at Lee.

“Dunno,” they said in unision.

  
  


Naruto was falling, the air wrapping around his body. His arms flapped around him and his legs kicked ferociously. His blonde hair fluttered around his head and his eyes moved from one place to another- searching for something to stop his fall. His hands grabbed at nothingness. The buildings around him were getting taller as he fell. Heads turned to watch as a child plummeted to the earth, but looked away knowing who it was. And for such a small body, it made such a loud crunch when he hit the ground.

The pain was incredible in how fast it overwhelmed his senses. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear (only a silent ringing), couldn’t think. Naruto just laid there, in the rain and mud. The soft droplets bringing him comfort and slowly brought him out of his daze. He looked up at the rooftops, the man was still there- the mask standing out against the shadowed scenery. Then the ANBU flickered away, leaving Naruto alone. _But not for long,_ Naruto thought as angry voices filled his senses. 

Naruto rolled off his back and placed his hands firmly on the ground. He curled his knees forward and pushed upwards with his shaky arms. Pain shot up and down his back and he cried out, something was definitely wrong there. Dragging his legs up he planted his feet and stood, only to fall back to the ground in pain. Tears pooled into his eyes and he sniffled.

“There he is!” an angry feminine voice shouted and the sound of footsteps let Naruto know how close they were. But that didn’t matter, because the pain of their blunt weapons and the bottom of their shoes let him know that there was no escape.

  
  


Hermione has had an unsettling feeling all day. She doesn’t know why, but it felt as though something was looming above her, not dangerous like she has faced the past three years in Hogwarts. More like extremely troublesome and mischievous. She’s been glancing over her shoulder all day and peeking around corners, trying to be very quiet. She thought that by lunch she would be fine, but the feeling only grew. And it became more intense as she headed towards the common room. 

She tiptoed up to the Fat Lady painting and whispered the password, causing the Fat Lady to raise a brow- but let her in nonetheless. With a sigh, Hermione walked towards one of the couches near the fire and sat. Suddenly there was a burst of orange hair, and she was cornered by two identical boys prone to pranks and trouble. With a sigh, Hermione overcame her original shock as she looked at the twins. They were standing with their hands on their hips and staring down at her, brown eyes alight with amusement. 

“Hello there Mione,” George grinned, tilting his head to the right. 

“George! You must use her proper title- Queen Mione,” Fred said, whacking his brother’s shoulder. 

George nodded, absently scratching his chest, “Oh! How could I forget, yes.” They both dropped to one knee and bowed.

“Queen Mione, ruler of all the intelligent ones and knower of all the knowledge,” They said with flare. Hermione had to hide her smile. 

Shuffling in her seat she adopted a bored expression. 

“What do you two want?” she deadpanned. The twins shot to their feet with the speed of a niffler getting caught stealing galleons. 

“Well..” Fred said, but Hermione lifted a hand interrupting him.

“It better not be another prank.” The twins looked horrified. 

“Why my Queen!” Fred placed a hand on his heart 

“You wouldn’t be-” George continued the rest of his sentence while placing a hand on his forehead and leaning back.

“Accusing us of such pesky and ungentlemanlike things!” Hermione rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her bushy locks.

There were other people in the common room, but most were used to the twins by now. Those who weren’t were mainly the first years and the students from the other magic schools. This year was the Triwizard Tournament, and Hermione didn’t know whether to be happy about it or concerned. The past year's something horrible (although a bit fun, but she wouldn’t tell that to anyone) has happened, Harry being the center of it all. And she just knew that something bad will happen this year, but at least for now the attention is off Harry. Other good news is that the twins have been more focused on getting accepted into the tournament rather than pranks.

“Just get on with it,” Hermione said, doing well in not laughing at their antics. Fred and George released their poses and grinned. 

Going straight to the point George crossed his arms, “We need your help with a spell… A class spell mind you- no pranks or gimmicks!” 

Fred leaned towards his brother some and whispered not-so-quietly, “There might be some gimmicks.” 

George nodded and said, “Yes, well, only some.” Turning back to Hermione, who sat in the love seat with a non-impressed expression, they smiled. 

“And we need a book,” Fred said, bluntly.

Hermione raised a dark brow and said with a confused tone, “A book? Just go to the library yourself.” 

George shook his head, “You see, the book we need is in the restricted section,” He said and Fred continued, “And we know that you are all buddy-buddy with the librarian-”

“Or have a pass to get a book from some teacher-”

“Out of those two possibilities-”

“And more we don't care to list-”

“You just have to have some way into getting the book we need,” The two finished together. 

“For class of course,” Fred coughed out after a pause. Hermione tilted her head, her brown eyes thoughtful. 

“But why would you need me if this is for class? Wouldn’t Professor Flitwick have given you a pass?” she asked.

The twins glanced at each other before squatting down beside the plush love-seat. “Well…” George droned off, “We may not have permission… yet.” Hermione stood up at that. 

“I’m not going to help you if you’re not allowed to do it!” She shouted stubbornly. She then proceeded to walk out of the common room in search of her two best friends- lunch had started only a few minutes ago, so they should still be there.

“Don’t you even want to know what the spell is or what it does?” The twins called after her. 

Hermione paused. For as long as she lived she has always been the curious type; she just couldn’t stay away from it, if there was a question- she wanted to know the answer. And this was how the twins always got her: Don’t you want to see what happens? So you aren’t curious about our Polyjuice theory? Do you not think it will work? Aren’t you adventurous?

 _They know my weakness,_ Hermione thought dejectedly.

  
  


He could barely walk, move, or breathe. It all hurt. He really shouldn’t have to deal with this. A seven-year-old should not have to live alone. A seven-year-old should not be beaten. A seven-year-old shouldn’t have to live the way Naruto does. But this is his life, this is what fate dealt him, and deal with it he shall. 

Naruto limped painfully and slowly. He couldn’t body-flicker, so he moved at a slugs pace back to his apartment. The rain had stopped, and the sky had cleared to reveal a bright sunny day. 

Naruto’s bare feet squished against the still muddy road. His clothes were soaked, with blood and water. His tan shorts were now a murky brown. His t-shirt had been torn off, but at least he still had the green undershirt; it’s long sleeves discolored from a multitude of liquids.

But, despite all this, Naruto was proud. He was proud because he hadn’t shed a single tear. They threatened and gathered, but he didn’t let one droplet out. He didn’t cry out in pain, he didn’t scream in anguish. He didn’t give the villagers the satisfaction of seeing him weak. Although he was sure, that if he heard one more insult, if he got one more surprise, one more thing to scare him- he would most definitely cry… And once that dam burst- he didn’t think it would ever close again.

He knew that he needed to get home because the day wasn’t over yet, and he needed to treat these wounds. And he could not face another scary act again as he was. _Maybe they will let me be?_ He thought, but quickly dismissed it, _They never do when it’s my birthday._ Most of the time people just ignore him and only acknowledge him if they absolutely have to. But when it's his birthday, they just come after him and everything he owns. Everything he is. But one day he will prove to them, prove to them all that he is strong. He will become the best Shinobi ever! _I_ **_will_ ** _become the Hokage, then they will have no choice but to respect me!_ Naruto threw his fist into the air with a determined expression but instantly regretted his decision as pain rippled down his body. 

“Believe it,” Naruto said softly, his voice rough from holding in the cries.

  
  


“I can’t believe she actually listened to us,” George said as he and his brother walked from dinner back to the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione had worked fast and diligently, after their proposition (getting the book and joining them with the learning the spell) she was all too willing. 

“Please George, you know she can’t turn down one of our ideas,” Fred chuckled, “She really can be a bit easy to manipulate dontcha think?” 

George looked at his brother, brows furrowed, “I wouldn’t really say manipulate is the best word.” 

Fred glanced at his brother, “Of course… just… very excited… with-” George, glad his brother agreed with him, finished his thought process, “With the unknown.” 

Fred nodded, “She is friends with our brother, that’s as unknown as it can get.” The two chuckled.

The book was worn around the corners and the cover was a rich velvet color with shiny black lettering; _The Summoning of Creatures and Those Available by Miranda Goshawk and Newton Scamander_. The chapters were thick and many, promising mystery. There were many pages in different languages and the twins had to use a translation spell to read most of it. A spell they learned from another book Hermione sneaked out for them. Seems as though other countries have more powerful creatures than the English speaking ones. 

While in Charms class, the twins and Lee had split up the magical beasts on the list and went looking for the best one to fit their needs. They met up before lunch and found that none of the animals would be old enough to slip their name in. Or smart enough to accomplish the task, or dumb enough to listen to them, or human enough (if the goblet rejected animals), just not what they wanted. So the book was needed; thus Hermione was needed. She had given them the book before their last class- which gave them time to find the best creature; or rather a demon.

During dinner, they had gathered the materials needed for the summon: fox fur, nine tails of any predatory animal, a toads toe, pork broth, blood of the summoner, and many different kinds of leaves. Lee had gone down to the kitchens to get the pork broth. George went to their secret storage place in the dungeons and got the fox fur, toad toes, and nine different tails (they have a lot of random ingredients). Fred sneaked into the forbidden forest to get the leaves, many of which were poisonous. The three boys had told Hermione the plan before going off to their designated places- leaving a very confused Ron and Harry.

After joking with a ghost and complimenting the Fat Lady, they were in the common room once more. Ingredients in hand they marched towards the table in the far left of the room. Lee was already there with his portion and Hermione was walking down the girl's staircase, heading towards them with an emotion-filled expression.

“So, are we just doing this here?” Hermione asked, glancing around at the other students lounging about. 

“It’s ok to be nervous,” George said. 

“What?” Hermione asked, her face flushing. 

“But remember that nervousness and excitement are twins,” Fred said, winking at her. Lee laughed.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the three boys. 

“It’ll be fine Hermione, Fred and George do this all the time… Although this a rather open place to experiment,” Lee said, leaning over the table some and looking up at the twins.

“That was my idea, though, I didn’t know this was experimenting. I thought this was for your class?” A feminine voice made the group turn around. 

“Alicia Spinnet! The best Chaser Gryffindor has ever seen!” Lee Jordan grinned and walked towards her opening his arms for a hug, Alicia grinned and hugged him back. 

“Shouldn’t you keep the flattery for Angelina,” She said raising a suggestive brow at him. 

“Please, that crush has happened and gone,” Lee blushed, making it clear that he in fact still did have a crush. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Not to be rude, but why are you here?”

Fred slung his arm around Alicia’s shoulders and said with a grin, “Alicia did this spell last year, so she should know all the stuff we don’t.” Alicia nodded her head with Fred and clapped her hands. 

“Well, let’s get to it then,” she said, forgetting that the twins ignored her question.

“So pretty much you follow the instructions for making the potion, then find a flat surface and pour the potion in whatever symbol needed for the summoning,” Alicia said pointing at the now opened book. The page they were looking at was very old. It was torn at the corners and had odd dark splotches on it; like whoever did this spell last didn’t have the best experience. Lee and Hermione started to slice and dice the leaves; following the directions to the T. While they made the potion, Alicia helped the twins with relatively perfecting the wand movements and pronunciation. Eventually, the potion had reached its prime. It was a deep red color, with black bubbles forming but never popping. 

“Ah man, what’s that smell?” a rowdy voice shouted from the entrance. George looked up to see his brother and the famed Harry Potter enter. 

“Just having some fun, oh brother mine!” Fred shouted from behind him. Ron and Harry walked towards them, curiosity clear on their faces. 

“Mione, did the boys get you wrapped up in their mischief again?” Harry asked, leaning over to look at the finished concoction with Ron. Ron reached out with a finger and went to touch the odd potion. 

“Don’t touch that!” Hermione smacked his hand away and Ron sulked. 

“It smells very odd,” Ron started thoughtfully, “Almost... Almost like, um,” He waved his hand around testing for the right word. 

“Oriental?” Hermione suggested and Ron blinked. 

“I don’t even know what that word means, but it sounds right so why not,” Ron said with a nod. 

Fred leaned over and grabbed the pot, “Now for the fun to begin!” Lee and George jogged ahead of Fred and pushed some of the furniture out of the way. 

“Wait, isn’t a teacher supposed to be here for the spell?” Harry asked worriedly, he glanced back and forth between the boys and Hermione. 

“It should be fine, this is for classwork,” Alicia said, not noticing a guilty Hermione to her left. 

With a piece of chalk, George sketched out the symbol for the summoning. The symbol had a spiral in the middle and odd foreign lettering around it. As George drew out the shape, Fred poured the mixture. Some of the students still out in the common room gathered to watch- curious. It had taken a while so there wasn’t much of a crowd. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Fred?” George asked his brother quietly. 

Fred looked at him, “Can’t go back now, can we? Anyways, you were better with the casting than me so you should do it.” George nodded, but still felt uneasy. They don’t normally do experiments in such an open uncontrolled environment. He has never done this spell before and, while he was fine with himself getting hurt, he didn't want anyone else to over his own stupidity. 

George pulled out his wand and looked down at the odd bubbling, but never popping, symbol. With the knife used for slicing and dicing, he sliced his hand and gripped the wand tightly. The blood started running down the dark, wooden stick; pooling and dripping at the tip. It was new, it was foreign, and he was scared. But Fred was right- no stopping now. Ron and Harry glanced at each other and watched as George moved his wand with sharp gestures.

“(1) _Watashi wa shōkan, nain o kitsune_!” George shouted, fear and excitement pulling at his very being. 

As George finished the incantation, the symbol on the ground began to bubble profusely, loud pops resounding throughout the common room. Steam began to rise and a red light started to shine from the mixture. George stepped back some. 

“I don’t think it’s supposed to do that!” Shouted Alicia, covering her mouth as the steam grew denser. Ron grabbed Hermione and positioned her behind him.

A deep, throaty laugh filled the common room, seeming to cancel out any other sound.

“Someone! Go get McGonagall!” Lee shouted and Harry, always being the first to act, ran out of the room in search of the Gryffindor head. 

The room started to shake some as the laugh grew louder and more powerful, **_“_ ** (2) **_Hiretsuna ningen wa watashi o shōkan suru koto o aete_ ** **_!”_ **George turned towards his brother, but could not see past the suffocating fog. 

**_“_ ** (3) **_Moshi watashi ga kono awarena fune ni tojikome rarete inakattara, watashi wa anata zen'in o koroshimasu!”_ **The demonic voice shouted once more, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. The demons laughter slowly began to distort, sounding like an animalistic child, and then fade away.

“(4)Nani ga okotte imasu ka?” a young, boyish voice shouted. 

The fog began to dissipate, and what stood in the middle of the odd swirly symbol was not what anyone was expecting. 

**Translations:**

  1. **Watashi wa shōkan, nain o kitsune!-** I summon thee, Nine-tailed fox!
  2. **Hiretsuna ningen wa watashi o shōkan suru koto o aete** **!-** A puny human dares to summon me!
  3. **Moshi watashi ga kono awarena fune ni tojikome rarete inakattara, watashi wa anata zen'in o koroshimasu!-** If I wasn’t trapped inside this pathetic vessel, then I would kill you all!
  4. **Nani ga okotte imasu ka?-** What's going on?




	2. The Mystery Child

**Chapter Two:**

Fred’s eyes widened in shock and confusion, his grip on his wand loosened some. There, standing in the middle of the spiraling symbol, was a young boy. He was covered in blood and bruises. His clothes were torn and dripping some putrid-smelling liquid onto the floor. The boy's feet were bare and covered in mud. His hair, although damp and matted, was an intense yellow blonde. And while his left eye was swollen shut, the right revealed a bright, startling, crystal blue color. 

The small child had an extremely confused and scared expression, his eye darting around to look at the many wands pointing at him. The boys swollen bottom lip started to tremble and tears started to form; Then he began to cry. It was a loud cry, to intense to come from a child so young. Tears poured out of his eyes like a broken dam. Thick and never stopping. 

Fred turned to George in shock, his expression mirrored perfectly on his brothers face. 

“Do we do something?” Lee asked from his place on the ground, apparently, he had fallen when the room started to shake. The boy’s crying echoed throughout the room. Hermione moved from behind Ron and started towards the young boy, only for Ron to grab her.

“Mione! He could be dangerous!” Ron looked at her incredulously. 

Hermione whipped her head around to glare at him, her bushy brown hair smacking her face, “He is a child Ron! A small child!” she yelled at him. 

Hermione shook off Ron’s grip on her arm and ran towards the boy. His body was shaking back and forth- barely standing up. His fists were clenched by his side and his eyes closed tightly as he wailed. Hermione crouched beside him, not caring for the gross, bubbling substance on the ground. 

“H-hey there,” she said softly, “it’s ok, your ok.” The young boys cries grew louder. 

Fred turned towards his brother once more and was about to say something, but realized that his brother's shock was way more intense than his. George’s breath was ragged, sweat painted his forehead. He had dropped his wand and his eyes were locked onto the small crying boy. Fred walked towards George and placed a hand on his shoulder. George jolted in surprise and met his brothers gaze. 

“I think that this was a very bad idea,” George whispered to his twin. Fred looked back at the boy they summoned and nodded his head, guilt forming a pit in his stomach.

By now many people had filled the common room, having awoken to the wails of the yellow-haired boy and the commotion of the summon. They lined the staircase and squirmed in the hallways. Every spot available had been filled except for a circle around Fred, George, Hermione, Alicia, and Ron. And of course the bruised and beaten child.

Hermione slowly reached out towards the boy, her hand going unnoticed as he cried relentlessly. She touched the side of his cheek gently, trying to avoid the many bruises and cuts. The crying abruptly stopped and the child opened his right eye. His startling blue eyes locked onto Hermione’s form. 

“Hi,” Hermione smiled at him.

“(1) Kowaidesu,” the boy croaked, his voice rough from crying. 

Hermione tilted her head in confusion and asked, “What did you say?” 

Tears started to form again as the boy looked around the room again, “(2) Koko wa doko? Naze daremoga bō o motte iru nodesu ka?,” He started to shake his head and the tears streamed down his cheeks once more. 

“(3) Nani ga okotte imasu ka? Naze anata wa watashi ni furete imasu ka? Watashi wa totemo kowai!” He cried out, voice wavering. Hermione then abruptly pulled the small child into her arms, successfully stopping his panic attack.

Fred watched as the boy stood ridged in her arms; seeming as though he has never had a hug. Eventually, the boy relaxed some and buried his head into Hermione's neck, hugging her back. His body shaking some and loud sniffles could be heard. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!” an angry feminine voice shouted from the entrance. The blob of students started to jiggle as they moved about to let McGonagall through. 

McGonagall stepped into the small open space with an out-of-breath Harry behind her. McGonagall’s hair was frizzy and her breath was only slightly labored, but she was in better shape than Harry. She looked towards Fred and George and narrowed her eyes. Her head turned slowly to see Lee Jordan on the floor and Alicia Spinnet looking like she was about to cry; both staring at the same spot. McGonagall turned around and saw Hermione on her knees, holding a small child, all the while surrounded by a dark red substance. 

McGonagall then straightened her robes, rubbed her forehead, and turned to the crowd. 

“Those of you not involved with this incident, return to your dorms,” She said sternly, but when know one moved she added a sharp, “NOW!” The students began to shuffle away. 

Ron turned to head to his dorm, only to be stopped by McGonagall, “Mr. Weasley, now I know that somehow you were also involved in this. So don’t you dare try to leave!” Ron lowered his head some and turned back towards the pissed professor, 

“But I-” he was cut off with a hand. 

After all the students left McGonagall turned to the remaining students, disappointment and anger could be heard in her voice, but concern shown through her eyes. 

“What happened here?” McGonagall asked, crossing her arms and looking expectantly between the guilt ridden teens. Hermione looked up at the Gryffindor head, 

“Professor-” She started but Fred interrupted her. 

“It was my fault Professor, don’t punish anyone else… It was all me,” He said, meeting McGonagall’s gaze. 

“No!” George shouted and stepped in front of his brother, “It was both our faults! But none of theirs, only ours!” 

Lee stood up from the ground and raised his hand, “That’s not true, I helped!” Fred and George looked back at their best friend and he nodded at him. Hermione gulped and started to rub small circles on the boys back, causing him to shiver and lean more into her. 

“I had a part in this as well Professor McGonagall,” Hermione voiced quietly, trying not to startle the child in her arms. 

McGonagall turned sharply to her in surprise, but her attention was taken away as Ron spoke up, “Well, I can tell you for sure that I had nothing to do with this.” McGonagall raised a brow at him disappointedly. Ron bit his lip and pointed at Harry, “Neither did Harry, we were just in the room!”

“Well,” McGonagall looked at the students, “We will get this sorted out later, as for now though… Who is that boy?” The students turned towards Hermione and the young boy. 

“I believe that I summoned him,” George said, looking down at his bloodied hand. McGonagall's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in shock. 

“I think Professor,” Harry said from behind the witch, “That maybe we should get the boy cleaned up first before anything.” McGonagall turned back to Hermione and finally noticed that the young child was, in fact, quiet injured. Blushing some, embarrassed that she didn’t notice, McGonagall walked towards Hermione and the blonde child.

Hermione loosened her hold on the boy as McGonagall walked up next to them. The child looked up as Hermione let go of him and reached for her. 

She grabbed his hands and pointed behind him at the Professor, “You are gonna go with her ok?” Confusion was clear in the boys eye as he looked behind him at the Gryffindor head. Hermione let go of him again and stood, only for the boy to latch onto her leg.

“(4) Īe!” He shouted in his odd language and shook his head, “(5) Shitakunai!” The boy winced at his sudden movements, but didn’t let go of Hermione. 

Hermione looked up in shock and McGonagall pursed her lips, “This is going to be a problem,” she said and pulled out her wand. 

“Harry, go get Dumbledore. Ron go let Madam Pomfrey know that she’s about to get a patient,” McGonagall said, pulling back the sleeves of her robes. 

“What are you going to do?” George asked in concern. 

“I’m just going to knock the boy out so we can heal him without an issue,” McGonagall answered, then, noticing the teens expression, she added, “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.” She looked at Hermione, “Now, hold him still.” 

Ron shook his head and he and Harry left, “Don’t think he really needs help staying still.”

The boy glanced back at McGonagall and glared some. Then, his vibrant blue eye rested on her wand, his eye narrowing.

“(6) Naze anata wa watashi ni sore o sashite iru nodesu ka? Sore wa ikutsu ka no bukidesu ka?” The boys eyes widened in fear, and he let go of Hermione's leg. He stepped away from Hermione and his eyes went from the wand to the exit. Hermione noticed this and lunged for him, only for his body to flicker and appear a few steps away. 

McGonagall's blinked, “apparition?” she whispered in awe.

The boy glared at them and made a sprint for the exit. Hermione stepped towards the boys fleeting figure, but turned to the Professor. 

“What do we do?” she asked. 

“We can help find him,” Lee suggested, “He can’t have gotten that far.” 

McGonagall glared at them, “No, you five will clean up this mess and then go straight to your dorms. We will talk about this in the morning.” The group sagged in defeat and guilt as McGonagall stormed out of the common room, her robes fluttering behind her.

Fred turned to the other and ran a hand through his shoulder length, red hair, “I’m sorry you guys, I did not expect this to happen.” 

Alicia turned to them sharpley, “You said that this was for class!” 

George stepped up next to his brother, “Well, technically it is for class.” 

Alicia rolled her eyes and headed towards the girls dormitory, “Oh shove off!”

The others watched as she climbed the staircase and left. “Well then,” Lee started, dusting his shirt off, “I’d say that this was definitely not what any of us expected.” He went to pull his wand out again, but George stopped him.

“No, Lee, this was Fred and I’s fault not either of yours. We will take responsibility and clean this all up,” George said with a shockingly serious face, but it disappeared as soon as it came. They both placed a hand over their hearts and said, “Twins honor!” Hermione shook her head and them and started towards the girls dorms, almost slipping from the slick concoction covering her shoes. 

“How you two always find a way to joke amazes me,” She said as she left for her dorm, already knowing that there would be questions.

Once the other two left, Fred turned to his twin. 

“You start heading towards Madam Pomfrey, I’ll clean up here,” He said, proceeding to whip out his wand. 

“Why? McGonagall told us to head to our dorms,” George asked, staring at his brother as he spoke the cleaning incantation. Fred turned to his brother and grabbed his hand. Pointing at the wound, he said, “That’s why, you idiot.” 

George looked down at his hand in shock, “guess I forgot.” He then proceeded to head to the infirmary, cradling his hand to his chest. Fred shook his head at his twin and started to clean along with the cleaning charm. 

_I wonder if George will see that boy?_ He thought to himself, glancing at the symbol on the floor. _Is he really a demon?_

* * *

  
  


Naruto was extremely confused and terrified. He ran down the long hallway, wincing as he pushed past the pain. _What is this place_ ? He thought as he ran. He could hear something following him, but he didn’t know what. He went to turn down another path, but his feet slipped and he slammed into one of the many paintings on the wall. It cried out in shock. Naruto rubbed his head from the floor, but paused. _What?_ He thought as he looked up at the painting. It glared down at him and spoke in that weird language the other people were speaking in.

He froze and stared at the portrait in fear, _It spoke?_ Then the figure in the painting moved, still looking at him, and speaking in the odd language. Chills ran up and down his spine, “Y-YOU CAN TALK!” he shouted, standing up and pointing at the painting. The, he could now tell it was a woman, froze. She glared at him and spoke again, but all it sounded like to him was gibberish. Then more voice filled the hall and Naruto turned to the other paintings around him. Moans of discomfort and angry shouts echoed throughout the hall and Naruto’s eye widened. 

“YOU’RE ALL ALIVE, THE PAINTINGS ARE ALIVE!” He shouted, looking back and forth between each painting. 

“Why of course, it would be weird if they weren’t” a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around, happy that there was someone he could understand. 

Only to freeze in fear, “AAAAH!” He cried out and jumped back pointing at the figure in front of him. The man was floating about three inches from the ground, his body was translucent, and had a light blue hue. His hair was very curly and he was wearing a very odd outfit that confused Naruto to much to actually explain what it looked like (very flurry and puffy). 

The man leaned back some in shock, “What? What's wrong? My God boy, you're turning whiter than death!” 

Naruto stuttered as he spoke, “G-G-G-G-G-” The ghost turned his head to the side in concern, only to scare Naruto more as his neck split some. 

“Well, spit it out,” He said. 

Naruto’s whole body was shaking now, “G-G-G...GHOST!” he yelled and stumbled back.

The ghost frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Naruto proceeded to pass out.

* * *

  
  


McGonagall walked swiftly down the halls, she had used her own summoning spell to send something after the foreign boy. Her summon animal was wolf-like in appearance, but cat-like in personality and qualities. It was the size of a lynx, but had the wolf snout and tail. It’s paws were feline- having retractable claws. It was a midnight black color, though the tips of the ears and tail were an ocean blue. Its claws were dark purple. It had lengthy whiskers, colored a fluorescent blue and its eyes were completely white- glowing like a flashlight. Their contract was rather simple, McGonagall could summon the beast whenever and for whatever as long as the beast was given something of personal value in return (like an heirloom).

She was signaled that the beast had found the boy. So here she was, making her way through the twists and turns of Hogwarts, to find a young child whom was somehow summoned here. As she grew closer, she could hear loud chattering and shouts. When she entered the hallway, she saw that all the paintings were shouting at each other. There was a very confused and insulted Nearly Headless Nick floating above the young boy, who appeared to be unconscious. The beast she summoned turned towards her and nodded- she would pay it later. With a poof of smoke, her summon was gone.

“EVERYONE SILENCE!” She shouted at the paintings, successfully quieting them. 

“Now,” she said, looking at the Gryffindor ghost and asked for the upteenth time tonight, “what happened?” 

Nick pointed at the boy, “I heard him screaming and headed over- I thought it was some student in trouble- but then he was shouting about how the paintings were alive.” Nick shook his head, “and then when I tried to counsel the young lad, he passed out in fear.” 

McGonagall raised a brow, “In fear?” She asked. 

“Yes, it was quite rude actually; He pointed at me, screamed that I was a ghost, and then fainted,” Nearly Headless Nick crossed his arms and stared down disappointedly at the small boy. McGonagall pursed her lips, _Well at least I don’t have to knock him out now_. She then paused and looked back to Nick. 

“Did you say that you heard him yelling about the paintings?” she asked. He nodded, his head moving almost tilting off at the vigorous movement. “So you can understand him?” She asked incredulously. 

“You can’t?” was the ghost’s response.

She brought a fist to her mouth in thought, then pointed at one of the portraits (one who hadn’t fallen back asleep). She asked the woman, “Could you understand him?” 

The woman shook her head, “Not a word, it was all gibberish… Is he ok? He ran into me very hard earlier.” McGonagall pulled out her wand and levitated the child, saying how she was going to take him to the hospital wing, setting the woman at ease. 

“Well, if that’s all I’ll be off,” Nick said, starting to fly away. 

“Wait,” McGonagall held up a hand, “For some reason, you’re the only person that can understand this boy, so we will need you to translate. If you would, follow me please.” Nick frowned some, but followed nonetheless. 

As she walked to the nursery, no longer in much of a rush, she met with Dumbledore. He glanced at the young blonde-haired boy, “So, this is the child causing all the ruckus.” 

McGonagall nodded and sighed, “Somehow, the Weasley twins were able to summon him.” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. 

“Those boys. Well, I think we should worry about how they did it later and focus more on this child… Also, why is Nicklous with us?” he asked after a pause. “Well, because I am the only one who can understand the boy,” The said ghost proclaimed, sticking out his chest some. Dumbledore turned back to McGonagall with a questioning look. 

“He speaks in another language, I don’t know which one, but he can understand it,” McGonagall nodded towards the ghost. Dumbledore nodded his head, “Yes, that makes sense. Since ghost’s are technically dead, they speak the language of death- which is universal, so he can understand all of the ‘living’ languages while we can understand what he is saying as well.”

“And here I was thinking that I was special,” Nearly Headless Nick frowned. 

“Do you remember any of the words the boy said?” Dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded, saying, “Yes one word he said a lot was, ‘ _Kowaidesu_ ’, Do you know what that means?” Dumbledore paused his walking to think, McGonagall stopping as well. 

“That is Japanese for, ‘I’m scared’, I believe.” He looked at the unconscious boy in concern. 

“Japanese?” McGonagall asked in disbelief. 

“Well, I do believe that you don’t need me then,” The Gryffindor ghost sighed, before floating off. 

They continued their walk in thoughtful silence. 

* * *

George was walking out of the nursery as the same time McGonagall and Dumbledore were walking in. He jumped to the side and let the two pass, but McGonagall stopped him. 

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to your dorms,” She said, pursing her lips. 

“Apart of the summoning spell was to cut my wand wielding hand,” George said, not meeting her gaze. 

“You were the one who cast the spell?” Dumbledore voiced from beside a floating blonde-haired boy. George glanced at him guiltily and nodded. 

“Well then, you should probably stay here so we can explain the situation to this boy,” Dumbledore said, turning and walking towards one of the nursery beds.

George frowned, _But he speaks in another language, is there a translation spell?_ McGonagall levitated the young boy to the bed and released the charm, the small boy landing with a soft rustle of bed-sheets. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office with a huff, “took you long enough! Ron made it seem like you would be-Oh!” she cut herself off when she saw the young boy. She quickly made her way to the blonde and eyed his injuries. “How did this happen?” Madame Pomfrey asked. 

“I don’t know,” George shrugged, “I just summoned him that way.” 

Her brows almost passed her hairline, “You summoned him!” 

George rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, we weren’t expecting this kind of result.”

Pomfrey shook her head and pulled out her wand saying, “I’m going to examine him before I heal him, I should be done in ten minutes. Depending on what I find you might not be able to speak with him tonight.” Not waiting for a response, she proceeded to strip the boy of his battered clothing. George turned away, not wanting to invade the child's privacy. 

“Well, if we need you tonight we will wake you. But for now, go to bed Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall told him. George nodded and exited the room.

When he entered his dorm room he was instantly bombarded by his brother.

“Is your hand better? Did you see McGonagall? Have they caught the boy?” George cut his twin off with a hand and he looked down sheepishly. 

“Yes, my hand is better. I did see McGonagall. And they have caught the boy I summoned,” George answered. 

“You mean the boy _we_ summoned,” Lee said from his bed. George looked at his dorm mates and held back a smile. They have always stuck together, rising and falling as one. While Lee did go off to do his own things- him and Fred never separate- they were a unit, a small family at Hogwarts.

“Yeah, just because you did the incantation didn’t mean that we had no hand in it,” Fred smacked the back of his brothers head, “Besides, I could always say that I’m you and they would believe it.” George glared at his brother, rubbing the back of his head, as he and Lee laughed. 

He then hit his brothers chest rather roughley, “Yeah, you’re right brother!” Fred sucked in a breath as he grabbed his chest, he then looked up at George with an unmistakable glint in his eye. 

“Was that a declaration of war, Georgie?” Fred asked, widening his stance to prepare for an attack. 

“It twas not me who made the declaration, but you,” George mimicked his stance. 

“No! No!” Lee started from his bed, sitting up some, “No going at it, it’s too late for that!” The twin paid him no mind and proceeded to slap-box with each other. 

Lee threw a pillow at the twins, “Stop you two! I want to go to bed!” The twins slowly and simultaneously turned to him, sending chills down his spine. 

“Was that a declaration?” Fred asked his twin with a sly grin. 

“I do believe that was,” George responded. Lee realised his mistake and held up his hands in surrender. But it was too late, the twins attacked and the three boys ended up doing some weird version of tag and a pillow fight- while attempting to some ninja moves that they had seen from some muggle movies. 

* * *

  
  


Poppy Pomfrey was very concerned and puzzled. During her examination Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had left once they realized that this was indeed going to take a while. It had taken some time to clean him, she didn’t use magic when cleaning patients, because if they had a charm that clashed badley with the cleaning spell- well she could cause more harm than good. For all her examinations, she checks over everything twice (sometimes three times) before she actually administers. But everytime she checked over, an injury would disappear. She knew that it was late, but ever since Harry Potter and his gang started coming to Hogwarts, she made it her mission to always be prepared for deep in the night visits. She was also a very meticulous person, and this child had a multitude of injuries. Normally, a person would start to overlook something when there was a lot to do, but not her- not Poppy. She became more vigilant during the examination. 

He had many injuries, they were so bad that she had no idea how he was even able to stand, _No wonder he hasn’t woken up yet,_ She thought. Bruises ranging many different sizes. Cuts and scrapes covered his arms and knees. So when the boys face began to clear up, his skin losing its discoloration and many cuts, she was confused. And when the deep gash on the back of his calf was gone, she was shocked. She hadn’t used any magic on this boy and yet he was healing faster than any charm or potion. _What is this boy?_ She asked herself. George had said that he summoned him, but what exactly did that mean? She leaned forward towards the boys face, watching as his swollen eye seemed to be slowly shrinking back to normal. _How is this possible?_

Suddenly his eyes shot open and Poppy lurched backward.

  
  


**Translations:**

  * **Kowaidesu- I’m scared.**


  * Koko wa doko? Naze daremoga bō o motte iru nodesu ka?- Where am I? Why does everyone have sticks?


  * Nani ga okotte imasu ka? Naze anata wa watashi ni furete imasu ka? Watashi wa totemo kowai!- What’s happening? Why are you touching me? I‘m so scared!


  * Īe!- No!


  * Shitakunai!- I don’t want to!



**Naze anata wa watashi ni sore o sashite iru nodesu ka? Sore wa ikutsu ka no bukidesu ka?-** Why are you pointing that at me? Is it some weapon?


	3. So Many Questions

**Chapter Three:**

Naruto sat bundled up on the bed. His clothes had been changed and he now wore a simple white hospital gown. He glanced around at the faces staring expectantly at him. When he had first awakened, he had almost bolted again, but the nice lady with the weird hat had stopped him. She spoke in the same uncomfortable sounding language as all the other people. Except for the, Naruto shuddered and paled, ghost; of course the one thing that terrified him the most was the only thing that could talk to him. Some time had passed since he woke up and right now there were two other people in the room with him, one was the lady that stopped him from bolting, and the other was the lady that threatened him with a stick, last time they met.

Wherever he was, reminded him of the hospital; he had been in one enough times to recognize a hospital when he saw it, he sniffed, or smelled it. The windows were many and large, the structure completely foreign and flamboyant. There were many other beds like his, divided by light blue screens, but he was the only patient. The two women were having an intense conversation. Based on their expressions and how they kept glancing back at him, Naruto instantly assumed that they were talking bad about him (nothing new). Although their concerned expressions threw him off some.

The door opened and an old man with a long white beard came in with seven familiar faces. Naruto wrapped himself tightly with the blanket, a bit nervous. But all that changed when he saw what the old man was wearing. Naruto pointed at the old guy.

“That old man is wearing a dress!” he shouted and threw his head back as he laughed loudly. The other people looked startled and confused, but the old man just got a bright twinkle in his eye as he smiled.

“Yes, I guess you could say I am wearing a dress,” The old man said softly. Naruto stopped laughing and stood up on the bed, his eyes widened in shock, “You can understand me Old Man!” But then he lurched backward, “Are you a-a G-G-G.”

The old guy smiled, “No, I am not a ghost.” Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

The other people were very confused; their faces looking, in Naruto’s opinion, like they just ate something sour--eyebrows drawn together, lips puckered and small, heads tilted. He snickered at them.

“So, what is your name child?” The old guy asked, and Naruto looked at him with his brilliant blue eyes. He spread his feet out on the bed, put his hands on his hips and yelled out loud and proud, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I’m gonna be the Hokage one day. Believe it!”

The old man rose his brows in shock at his loudness, but smiled, “Nice to meet you Nar-it-oh, I’m Albus Dumbledore.”

Naruto frowned and shook his head, “No, not Nar-it-oh, it’s Nar-ooo-toe.”

Dumbledore nodded his head and apologized. 

Dumbledore turned to the other people and spoke to them in the weird language again. Naruto, having stopped paying attention (not like he could understand anyways), started to jump on the bed. The bed creaked and groaned under his feet as he bounced. The lady with the weird hat jogged towards him, shaking her head while speaking gibberish and tried to grab him. With a sneaky smirk, Naruto dodged her hands and body-flickered behind her.

“HA, no one can capture the great Naruto Uzumaki! Believe It!” He shouted, puffing out his chest.

The people who looked alike laughed and nudged each other, Naruto’s eyes widened, and he walked up to them.

“Whoa, you guys are like clones!” Then his face grew serious and he leaned forward, “Can you teach me how you did it? I can never seem to make a clone no matter how hard I try!” The clones glanced at each other and looked at the old man, who proceed to speak to them in the odd language. Whatever he said, caused the clones to burst into laughter.

Naruto frowned, “Hey! are you gonna help me or not?” he yelled at them, “Cause if you teach me, then when I get back, I can pass the exam and graduate. I need to become Hokage as soon as possible!” he paused as reality set in.

“Wait, Old Man!” Dumbledore turned to him, “Where am I? This isn’t Konohagakure,” he asked.

“Well, that is what I have been meaning to bring up,” Dumbledore said, bringing his hands behind his back and looking into Naruto’s eyes. “But, before we do anything,” Dumbledore pulled out a stick.

 _Man, what is it with these people and their twigs_ Naruto thought.

“I am going to use a translation charm on you, so that everyone else can understand what you are saying and you can understand them,” Dumbledore said starting the charm, but Naruto stopped him.

“What is it with those sticks huh? You guys are always pointing them at me. And how did I get here? Why can only you talk to me? And-”

Dumbledore cut him off, “All your questions will be answered once I finish this charm, is that alright?” Naruto grumbled, but nodded and Dumbledore cast the charm.

Blurry was the only way Naruto could describe how he felt. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling so fuzzy was out of the question. Nor was it unpleasant, so nauseating wouldn’t be right either. No, blurry was perfect; blurry and buzzing. Naruto’s eyes were wide as he looked at the people.

“So, can you understand me?” He asked. But puzzled expressions were all he got in response. The girl with bushy brown hair, the one who comforted him when he was crying, stepped forward while speaking nonsense.

“Oi, Gramps, aren't I supposed to be able to understand them?” Naruto asked, turning to him. Dumbledore had that confused sour expression the others had earlier. The old man turned to the others and told them something, Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, annoyed by not being able to understand and he felt left out.

“Hmm, well this is going to be an issue,” Dumbledore said, turning back to Naruto who stared, frowning at him, “It appears as though that you might have to learn another language Naruto.” Naruto’s frown deepened but it was gone in a second.

“If I learn another language then I’ll be better than that dummy Sasuke,” He mumbled and smiled, “I’m gonna learn that weird language if it’s the last thing I do, Believe It!”

* * *

  
  


Hermione smiled at the small boy as he hopped around the room screaming and laughing. It was a stark difference to how they first met. He was completely healed and didn’t seem the least bit afraid. She had first thought that Madam Pomfrey had done an excellent job, Harry had never healed that fast and for less. But apparently Poppy did nothing and he healed on his own, shockingly. When she, the twins, Lee, an angry Alicia, a very frustrated Ron, and a glad to be out of class Harry, had entered the hospital wing they were all a little confused. None of them really knew why they were there, only that they were involved in the boys summoning-- well most of them at least (as Ron has made so very clear).

On the way, Dumbledore had explained that the language the boy spoke in was Japanese. Which made sense, considering that the kitsune was from Japan. He told them that the boy had woken up and he was going to use a translation spell on him so that they could figure out what happened. Hermione felt bad for being excited, she had helped in ripping this boy away from his home; although she had a small suspicion that those bruises didn’t come from summoning him here. But she was still excited, this was so new, so unknown, so awesome! The only bad thing she could think of was that George looked guiltier than her--which never happens.

For some reason, the translation spell didn’t work and no one knew why, as this had never happened before. Then again, no one had ever summoned another human before. _But, is he human?_ Hermione thought. He looked human, acted human, felt human.

“So why was he summoned and not the nine-tailed fox?” Hermione said aloud, the others turning to her. She blushed, realizing that she didn’t say that in her head. Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with the young boy and turned to her.

That is a very good question, Hermione. A question we unfortunately don't have an answer to,” He said with a hum.

“What was the kids name again?” Lee asked from behind Hermione, his eyes following the boy as he dodged Madame Pomfrey once more as she tried to stop him from running.

“His name is Naruto, not Nar-it-oh, Nar-ooo-toe,” Dumbledore nodded. The boy- Naruto--paused his running and looked at Dumbledore, but as Madame Pomfrey lunged towards him, he continued. A frustrated and annoyed expression crossed Minerva's face and she started to pull out her wand, but Pomfrey stopped her.

“No, don’t. I still don’t know the properties of the spell used to summon him and how other magic will affect him,” Pomfrey said, huffing and pausing her chase. Minerva tucked her wand away with a disappointed stare. Naruto stopped his running once Pomfrey stopped and puffed out his chest, “(1) Watashi wa sekai saisoku no ninjadesu!” Hermione, although she had no idea what he said, giggled into her hand.

“Madame Pomfrey, would you start your assessment over, now that he is awake, while Minerva and I speak with the children? I will join you in a bit to translate,” Dumbledore asked, turning to the group. Pomfrey nodded and, before Naruto could jump away, grabbed him into a bear hug causing Naruto to gasp and struggle in her arms. “(2) Naruto, Madam Pomfrey ni shitagatte kudasai, kanojo wa anata o kizutsukemasenshi, kanojo mo sō shitaku arimasen. Kanojo kara nigeru no o tomete kudasai,” Dumbledore said sternly, and Naruto stopped struggling, albeit with an annoyed face.

As Professor Minerva shooed them away from the summoned child, Hermione watched Pomfrey lift Naruto back into the bed and close the curtain around him. Hermione pursed her lips, _There’s no way he’s a demon._ With a shake of her head, she looked to the professor as she started to speak.

“Now, with everyone responsible here--”. She shot a look to Ron as he opened his mouth in protest, “We will start figuring out what in the world happened.” She crossed her arms and looked at them expectantly, pursing her lips. Hermione glanced at Fred and George, they both met her gaze and gave half smiles. “Well?” Minerva asked.

Fred stepped forward and shoved his hand into his pockets, “We wanted to summon a creature that could get past the restrictions on the goblet.” Minerva narrowed her gaze onto him and he puffed his cheeks out, eyes darting around the room. The Professor cleared her throat and Fred met her eyes then smiled sheepishly.

“And, maybe something that could help our…” George trailed off, but with a twinkle in his eye continued, “fun?” Fred nodded at his brother, and his smile became mischievous.

**Translations:**

  1. **Watashi wa sekai saisoku no ninjadesu!-** I am the fastest shinobi in the world!
  2. **Naruto, Madam Pomfrey ni shitagatte kudasai, kanojo wa anata o kizutsukemasenshi, kanojo mo sō shitaku arimasen. Kanojo kara nigeru no o tomete kudasa-** Naruto, obey Madam Pomfrey. She will not hurt you nor does she want to. Please stop running away from her.




	4. An Explanation

So, I try to make a point in not making authors notes, but I’d feel kinda bad if I didn’t give an explanation of sorts as to why my updates will be extremely slow. To make it short and sweet, I’ve joined a program that takes schooling, which is normally done in four years, and crams it into two years. I’ve pretty much just sold my life and soul to the education system, which will make updating practically impossible. 

But, everything I start I finish. These stories are a part of me, and I will not just let them die. (i’m posting this on all my works). Right now I’m focusing on planning out each chapter for all my stories, so that when I get the chance to write I’ll know what I wanted to do. 

Please be patient with me and don’t give up on waiting for the next chapters, because they will come out. It’s just gonna be a bit. 


End file.
